Although materials of biological origin as well as artificial materials composed of polymer materials and so forth are used as an artificial esophagus for esophagus reconstruction following excision of the esophagus due to esophageal cancer and so forth, an artificial esophagus (Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2-109569) has been reported in which a collagen coating layer is formed on the outer surface of a silicone tube for use as an artificial esophagus that promotes regeneration of esophageal epithelium at the portion where the esophagus is missing to regenerate a new esophagus without any artificial material remaining following esophagus reconstruction. However, since the collagen coating layer in this artificial esophagus swells and softens as a result of coming in contact with humor, suturing is difficult, thereby requiring sophisticated technique by the surgeon. In the case of suturing by a surgeon not having sophisticated technique, there is the risk of hemorrhage and leakage of air from the sutured site, and in the case of applying as a mediastinal esophagus, the postoperative process is not very good and there is the risk of causing death of the patient in which the artificial esophagus is applied.